User blog:Rosabellis/In which Rosa talks about reviving a dead cult (and more!)
(and other stuffs) Well, it's not really dead. But the activity is still very low. There are many members who are no longer active. (me included, I guess?) I guess part of the reason why is because of the timing. It's finals week in a lot of places, so people are studying. But another reason is because of Rob's streaming, or rather, lack of. It's really only the Pokemon streams that garner members, and even though the whole Jarool thing aroused (hehe) some attention, it didn't really do much. Things always need to have an end, but I don't think this guy's over yet. I realize that this cult is based mainly on Rob's content, but because of these Poké-Streaming dry-spells, the amount of activity on the wiki has suffered. Instead of becoming dependent on the streams and videos, we need to become more active some other way (this does not mean spamming on other's vids). You can disagree with what I say- I'm just stating my opinion. In other news, let's talk Porkymanz. Hoenn hype. I was somewhat disappointed in the lack of a 4th PMD title, but since the last one only came out last year in the glorious democratic people's republic of the southern united states of america (aka canada, vastly superior to its underpants of a country underneath it), I'm not expecting another game until maybe 2015-2016. Here's hoping that it won't be as shitty as the previous one. Granted, it had some nice gameplay changes, but the difficulty curve was non-existant and the plot was simply infantile. I'm hoping for what's-his-name Arata Iiyoshi to come back as a composer, since even though the third game had some nice music, there were maybe 5-6 dungeons with subtle remixes of the same music. Plus, DLC. BOOoo. Twitch Plays Pokemon. It's now down to maybe 1000-2000 max viewers every day, and maybe 500 max during intermission (PMD Blue deserved more). I find this depressing since most people only watched them play Red simply because of media hype and nostalgia. I also personally consider Black/White to be the best game. It has delicious/attractive boys and girls, but not as many attractive Pokemon. Shame. /off topic. I know I've seen a few Phijkchus comment on the TPP chat once in a while, but it's not as often as back in February. At least they released Tepig. God, I hate Tepig. In this final paragraph, I think I'll describe why my hatred for Tepig is so potent. For one, it's a Fire type. I have nothing against Fire types- I like Quilava, Vulpix, Fennekin, Victini, and Flareon, but I find the rest simply disagreeable. Secondly, it's a pig. It's not Kosher. Thirdly, its evolutions are hideous. Not art material. Its face looks so punchable. Its tail looks stupid. It evolves into yet another fire/fighting type. I don't want to comment on the anime or manga Tepigs, but I'm just *barely* ok with the anime one, while the female Tepig in the manga does an asshole move at a point. The male one is fine. (omg misogynistic patriarchal scum) Category:Blog posts